


Delivery

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Barebacking, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Dream gets a pizza delivered, but it seems he doesn't have any money on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR DUB-CON
> 
> (this is based off the newest Dream Short, it's pretty funny and I suggest you go watch it if you'd like)
> 
> This is just a quick thing I did since I was bored. I've been having a bit of writer's block so I'm surprised I was able to write more than 100 words.
> 
> BottomBoyHalo supremacy 
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

Dream waited on the arrival of his pizza order, drumming his fingers against his coffee table impatiently. He ordered it for a sort of mini party he was throwing for George since he recently hit 2 million subscribers, a large milestone for him. 

He, Sapnap, and George had been living together for a short two months. George was planning on visiting his family for the upcoming holiday, though, so he would be be good couple weeks before he came back after the holiday due to how hard it was to travel overseas. 

Emerald eyes were reflected in the coffee table's shiny reflection, Dream's own reflection staring back at him for an uncomfortable moment before being torn away by the sound of a doorbell ringing. 

The blonde pushed himself up from where he sat, adjusting his loose grey jumper. His slippers glided softly against the newly sweeped floor before he came to a stop at the door, pulling it open. 

He was met by the face of a gentle fellow, stray bits of brown hair decorating around his face and ears. Glasses rested on the bridge of his flushed nose, the black matching to his similarly colored uniform that Dream assumed was his work attire, given the embroidery of the logo on the pocket of the shirt. 

The brunette was shorter, just to a point where Dream would have to dip his head in order to view him clearly. Quite a striking boy, dark doe eyes captivated Dream's fierce green ones. He was quite literally speechless, this guy was *totally* Dream's type. (He secretly had a thing for brunettes) 

"Uhhm.. One large pizza with extra sausage for.. Dream?" An oddly high voice for a guy, it sounded quite nasally as well (though that was most likely from the cold). 

The blonde shook himself from his 'trance', "Yeah, that's me." He nodded, looking a bit awkward from the way he was standing, all lanky and what not. 

The delivery boy nodded in return, "Alright, that'll be 8.52, please." He held the pizza box, bouncing slightly on his heels. He was definitely an adult, without a doubt, but his actions were rather child like. 

Dream felt his pockets, his brows knitting together when he felt no square bump in his pocket that would indicate his wallet. Damnnit. 

"Do you accept.. other forms of payment?" Dream muttered, a bit shamefully, but loud enough for the shorter man to hear. 

"Yep, we accept credit cards, debit, crypto.." He trailed off after listing a few options, hoping Dream would get the basic idea of what forms of payment they accepted. 

The blonde pursed his lips, "No, like.. other forms of payment." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. His wallet was probably on the coffee table somewhere, but he was mesmerized by the brunette's figure, wondering what he would sound like in the far back of his mind. 

"We accept pretty much anything." The shorter shrugged, seemingly confused by the choice of words. 

"Anything?" 

"Mhm, anything." 

Dream clicked his tongue, "Well, would you like to step inside? It's necessary to receive payment." He stepped back to allow the other to come inside, brushing a few stray blonde hairs out of his face. 

The brunette seemed confused, but obliged, slipping his shoes off before entering the main area of the house that consisted of a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room with a door to what he assumed to be some sort of basement ot crawl space. 

Dream closed the door, stepping up behind the shorter to blow air against his neck, eliciting a shudder from him easily. Running his fingers along the other's exposed nape, he could tell that he had been in the cold for a good minute or so, the cold contrasting with his own warm skin. 

"Sir?" Came a small voice, the brunette's ears growing red, "This isn't exactly.. er.. 'business appropriate'." He breathed, this felt like some weird chick flick. His knees nearly buckled when he felt the blonde's hand brush against his inner thigh, fingers curling against the pizza box. 

"Are you gonna accept your payment?" Spoke the taller man, one hand trailing up the other's throat while the other explored his thighs, occasionally moving up to tease at his obvious growing erection that prodded at his jeans. 

The brunette gave a hesitant nod, swallowing a lump in his throat. The man seemed awfully sweet and was quite handsome, so he could let it slide just this once. He was touch deprived anyways, no harm in getting laid in exchange for some pizza. 

(disclaimer: do not actually do this, as you know, all my works are fiction, never practice these things without a fully consenting partner, this is purely fiction.) 

Dream hummed in satisfaction, "Name, pretty boy." He murmured against the shell of the stranger's ear, earning another, slighter shudder. 

"Bad." He breathed out, chest stuttering. Heat lingered wherever the taller man touched, dotting sensations of pleasure along his skin in a crude manner. 

The box was taken from Bad's hands and slid onto a nearby table before his chest was pushed against the closest wall, restricting his breathing for a moment. He looked lovely, already aroused from a few stray touches here and there, undoubtedly a virgin. 

Heavy breaths were shared as clothes were discarded, though Bad still stayed partially clothed for continence when he would have to return to work after delivering to the final stops. He only had about two more orders from what he could recall through the fog of his thoughts. 

Bad let a breathy moans slip past his lips, eyebrows knitting together as his neck was littered with dark bruises and birthmarks. His nails scraped against the wall in front of him, back arching into nothing. This was truly the best payment he had received thus far. 

The brunette panted, his lip curling when his mouth was prodded at by two slender fingers. He took them into his mouth hesitantly, cringing at the slightly salty taste before beginning to coat them in a generous layer of saliva. While yes, he may have been a virgin, he wasn't shy to jack it every now and again, so he knew how tha basics worked. 

"Look at you, taking my fingers like a slut." He spoke against the shell of Bad's ear, "Bet you're used to this, yeah?" His fingers curled inward against the back of Bad's tongue, causing the shorter to gag a bit before he pulled his lubricated fingers out, a thin line of spit connecting his fingers to the edge of the brunette's lip. 

Bad gasped, coughing. His face was flushed, pink dusting his cheeks in response to the degrading words, "Ah— mm, yes—" He gasped out, hissing when the saliva coated fingers were pressed against his hole that clenched around nothing. 

** skipped time since writing 🤞🍩 is uncomfortable for me 👍 ** 

The brunette was a mess now, glasses rogged and tipping off his nose, ungodly groans escaping him. His eyes were brimmed with salty tears, silently pleading for more. 

Dream pulled out his fingers as if on cue, wiping them on his abandoned pants that looped around his knees. He pressed Bad's writs harshly against the wall with a singular hand, using the other to position himself properly. His breath was heavy with lust, mumbling quiet curses 

It was a moment of silence before Dream snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Bad nearly instantaneously. This prompted a cry from Bad, an almost sob like moan following afterward. The tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks, sobs of pure pleasure escaping him easily when Dream rolled his hips against Bad. 

"Good boy, you take it so well." Dream spoke in a shaky voice, the feeling of Bad's insides convulsing around his cock creating sensations that spread an insatiable heat through his abdomen. His emerald eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he began slowly moving in and out. 

It was soft and warm, almost like the other had done this sort of thing frequently, though Dream suspected that wasn't possible. The blonde could've came right then and there, but he savored it, rocking his hips slowly so he wouldn't finish too fast. 

Bad's forehead pressed harshly against the wall, his glasses clattering to the floor carelessly. Both the tears and his lack of spectacles blurred his vision. His once seemingly innocent doe eyes rolled back as Dream's cock brushed against a familiar bundle of nerves, his hips bucking desperately, "Right—! Right there!" He damn near sobbed. 

"Fuck— God, fuck.." Dream got tired of the awfully slow pace, holding Bad's hips in place with one hand as he began to pond into he shorter boy, biting down on his shoulder to conceal louder moans that threatened to escape his throat. Quiet groans and heavy panting is all that could be heard from him, drool running down Bad's shoulder, wetting his uniform slightly. 

Bad almost begged, he would if he wasn't rendered an absolute mess, a mix of incoherent sobs and cries overtaking any other noises that accompanied the two. His lips were raw from excessive biting, sweat running down the side of his cheek. He felt like he was overheating in the best way possible. 

Drean muttered soft praises, voice shaking as he desperately slammed into Bad, his hand most likely leaving a bruise from how hard he was gripping onto the brunette. A mix of many sounds filled his ears, a coil of heat in his stomach ready to release at any moment. 

"Dre— Dream—" Gasped the brunette, tears staining his cheeks. He clawed at the wall when Dream's hand left his wrists to begin stroking Bad skillfully. 

Bad finished off with a silent scream, drained of all his energy in one moment. He was in complete bliss, falling limp against against wall. He whined when he felt Dream release inside of him with a groan, overstimulation causing Bad to clench around him uncomfortably. 

As an uncomfortable wave of cold air came over the two, now aware that their clothes were sticking to their skin and that they were half naked. 

That was certainly a form of payment that Bad would keep in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, hopefully I can come up with some more content since my posting schedule has been faltering lately.
> 
> Have a lovely day, all :)


End file.
